


The Nightshift

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mo has nightmares as always, Nighttime, fluffy fluff, nightshift, policemen at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Sometimes laying in your bed makes you feel horrible, most of all when the most important thing is missing.
Relationships: Moritz Breuer/Arne Schneider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Nightshift

Moritz still felt the taste of his partners' lips on his own from the kiss they shared at shift exchange, and he hated that his partner was at work and not with him. It was midnight by the time Moritz arrived at their flat, and it took him another hour to prepare for sleep, and when he was finally ready to doze off it was 2 in the morning.

The blondie laid eyes open in their bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated going to sleep without Arne by his side, as tough as he looked like he actually had a horribly weak sleep and someone to assure him that he was safe was always a very comfortable thing.

Only with effort Moritz made it to calm down his body to drift off into his dreams ... not a good idea as he soon realized.

Eyes shot open and in sweat Moritz sat up in the bed driven by panic, immediately searching for the phone on his bedside table.

“Your favorite Schneider speaking, what's up love? It's 4 in the morning.” the familiar voice of his partner reached Moritz and he could breathe up.

“You're doing fine?” the younger man asked, receiving a chuckle of the other.

“Of course I am. Tom can proof it, right?” Arne stated, and a “Yup!” was heard in a little distance.

“Good. I just had bad dreams about you and ... you know how it is.” Moritz muttered and realized how awkward it was to call your partner on shift because you plainly miss him.

“Oh Mo, you're adorable.” Arne chuckled once again “I'll be home in around 3 hours, try to get some rest until then. I love you.”

“I'll try. Love you too.” Moritz murmured, hanging up his phone again. The silence that immediately spread in the bedroom as soon as the call ended gave the blondie chills. Trying to get some rest, Arne must had been kidding or something ... or perhaps didn't out Moritz as really helpless without his partner in front of Tom.

“Hey baby.” a gentle voice pulled the younger man out of his uneven sleep, and as he opened his eyes the sight felt more than surreal.

“Arne ...” the blondie murmured, sleepily looking into the blue pair of eyes of the man who was leaning over him.

“I see, you're doing just fine.” the older man chuckled, leaning close enough to have his nose touching his partners'.

“Only physically.” Moritz smiled, tilting his head to pull Arne's lips onto his own. They were rough through the harsh cold outside, yet both didn't mind about that and instead deepened even further, until Moritz accidentally started to silently whine against his partner's mouth because of how hot the kiss made him.

“Oh dear ...” Arne smiled, laying down on his side of the bed, immediately feeling a certain other person crawling into his arms, resting his head on the older man's chest. Arne loved that as tough as Moritz seemed to be, he was fragile and tense every time he let the policeman aside and let the human take over his body.

Moritz wanted to be protected, and not to protect, and Arne knew that and gladly took that role for him.

The older man smiled as he was gently caressing his partner's hair and heard a soft snore soon after. And Moritz had good dreams, that was most certain.

“I love you, Mo.” Arne sighed, before he himself drifted off into a gentle sleep.

And as Arne woke up during early afternoon, Moritz was already gone and he felt how empty the bed was without the man he loved the most.


End file.
